1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a stun gun, and more particularly to a stun gun that can extend an electric shock distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of public security concern, more and more people bring a stun gun to protect them from harm. A conventional stun gun has two electrodes at one end of the stun gun. A transformer and a battery are configured inside the stun gun. A distance between the two electrodes is very small. The transformer is used to raise an output voltage of the battery to output to one of the electrodes. Since the distance between two electrodes is very short, a high-voltage electric arc is generated between the two electrodes. With the high-voltage electric arc to direct contact a human body, the electric shock effect can be achieved.
However, the above-mentioned stun gun can only provide the electric shock effect by closing to touch a person.
In order to improve this disadvantage, another stun gun is available in the market that can extend the electric shock distance. A main design of the stun gun is to configure a steel wire between the two electrodes. When the stun gun is conductive, the steel wire is also conductive. A user can extend the electric shock distance by waving the steel wire. Nevertheless, a waving direction of the steel wire is not easy to control and even may harm oneself if the steel wire touches self's body.